The Day Rose Had Dreamed Of All Her Life
by Sonic Kid
Summary: Please R&R!


The Day Rose Had Dreamed Of All Her Life

A Sonany fanfic by the Sonic Kid

NOTE: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog or any other characters from Sega (though i wish i did so i could be rich) Also, i would like to dedicate this fic to every sonamy fan, for showing me that sonamy was a great idea. Enough with the Disclaimers.

On with the story

The Day Rose Had Dreamed Of All Her Life Chapter 1 : The begining of Amy's great day.

It was a cold winters day and Amy Rose was walking with her groceries through Station Square.  
The snow was beating down hard and the sky was grey but Amy did not worry about this she was in a trance thinking about her speedy blue hero Sonic The Hedgehog.  
All he thought of her thou was that she was a very annoying brat that just wanted to use him,  
because in reality Sonic was actualy inlove with Amy but he did not want to be hurt so he act's like a jerk to her.  
But even when he is horrible to her Amy does not care because she to is inlove with the blue hedgehog.  
Suddenly Amy knocked into something and she fell over.  
The person spoke to her in a voice she could never mistake, It was sonic. "Are you okay amy?" Asked Sonic worrying about her.  
Amy glanced at the blue hedgehog.  
"I am now that your here Sonic..." Amy said in a very cheerful voice.  
"You know amy you shouldn't be out here in this cold weather would you like to come to warmth in my place"  
Amy's jaw droped, her hero the one who always ignored her had invited her to come back to his place.  
"OF COURSE!" shouted amy with a big smile.  
The two hedgehogs started walking back to sonic's place...

The Day Rose Had Dreamed Of All Her Life Chapter 2 : Sonic Admits His Feelings.

Sonic and Amy were walking throu the snow filled city Amy thought that it was the most Beautiful thing she had ever seen as it had never snowed in station square before.  
Although she though it was all beautiful she also found it very cold, Cold enough to make her want to snugle up to her hero sonic for warmth.  
"Sonic your wonderful you know that?" exclaimed amy. This made sonic go red, bright red infact. this was an emotion for amy he had never felt before usualy his emotions made him hate her but not today.  
"Amy your the most beautiful hedgehog iv'e ever known" Sonic said cheerfuly.  
This made amy blush. "Thankyou Sonic.  
Sonic came to a hault and glared at Amy. This kind of scared Amy until Sonic put his hands on the back of her head and started kissing her.  
Amy was so thinking "WTF.  
As Sonic moved his lips away from hers Amy grabed him back for more.

The Day Rose Had Dreamed Of All Her Life Chapter 3 : Lovers Delight.

Amy had spent the night at Sonic's place doing...erm ahem stuff.  
"Sonic last night was just perfect i realy love you." said Amy with a cheerful tone.  
But Sonic was still asleep dreaming about him and his new love.  
This made Amy giggle at the fact that someone as active as him slept in so late.  
He was sleeping so peacefuly "just like a Baby" Amy thought to herself.  
She was in no mood for getting up yet either so she snugled up next to her love once again.  
It wasnt until at least 11 am that morning before sonic got up.  
The smell of delicious food was what woke him up.  
Amy had already went downstairs at 10 am to cook breakfast for them both.  
As sonic walked down the stairs he could smell the food even more. It smeled like a fry up breakfast.  
This made Sonic's mouth water.  
As he got to the bottom of the stairs he was greeted by his new love with a whole fryup breakfast consisting of Sausages, Egg', Bacon, Tomatoes, Toast and a glass of Orange juice.  
After the two hedgehog's had finished breakfast they both got dressed (yeah sonic puts clothes on sometimes) and hand in hand they both walked out the door deeply inlove.

The Day Rose Had Dreamed Of All Her Life Chapter 4 : Word Get's Out

Sonic and Amy were walking down the street holding hand's and it was obvious that the first person that would see them was Sonic's best buddy Tails. Tails aproched the two of them thinking "What the hell's going on here?". Sonic looked strangley at tails for this and said "Hey little buddy what's wrong?". But Tails found himself in no mood to talk and flew off. "Huh weird" thought sonic.  
So they continued walking toghter when suddenly they were confronted by Knuckles. Hey knuckles!" Shouted sonic. But Knuckles just stared at him angrily.  
"What the hell are you two doing toghter holding hand's? You hate her remember sonic?" Knuckles said angrily. "Hey hey pal take it easy i never realy hated amy it was all just an act to hide my feelings.". "Whatever" Shouted knuckles as he walked off. "What's up with him?" Asked amy.  
"Beat's me, Anyway let's go get something to eat!" Said sonic happily. "But we just had breakfast not long ago!" Exclaimed amy. "Heh i know but i get hungry easily" Sonic said nervously.  
Amy sighed and then said "Okay if you wanna." This made Sonic realy happy and he kissed her.  
This made her blush for sometime. So they walked to the burger place in station square to eat but were greeted by some unsuspected people.  
Shadow, Rouge, Tails and Knuckles were sitting there as they knew that sonic would go there eventualy.  
Sonic gulped at the angry expresions on their faces. "Sonic after the crap you put her throu for year's you think you can just decide that you like her. You sir are evil!" Exclaimed Rouge.  
"Look i have to be honest with you all, The only reason i treated her like that was to hide my actual feeling from her cus you see i was too shy to act normal around her." Sighed sonic 


End file.
